Healthcare providers, such as pharmacies, physicians, and/or hospitals, often generate healthcare claims or healthcare claim transactions that are communicated to appropriate claims processors or payers, such as insurance providers or government payers. When preparing a healthcare claim, a healthcare provider typically identifies a claims processor or payer utilizing coverage information for a patient, such as patient insurance information. However, patients may frequently change insurance plans or information associated with an insurance plan may be updated. A healthcare provider may not be made aware of a change in patient coverage information prior to preparing a healthcare claim, thereby leading to a rejection of the healthcare claim. If the patient is not present at the healthcare provider location, the healthcare provider typically must initiate contact with the patient or wait for the patient to arrive in order to reprocess the rejected healthcare claim. These delays often result in the expenditure of additional time and resources on the part of the healthcare provider. Additionally, delays on the part of the patient, such as delays in having prescriptions filled, may result from the rejection of the healthcare claim, thereby leading to decreased patient satisfaction.
Therefore, systems and methods for the identification of available payers for healthcare transactions are desirable.